


Cherry Blossoms of Babylon

by CruelKittenThesis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Dark!Killua, Discussion and discriptions of suicide, Gore, Graphic Violence, M/M, Modern AU, Self Harm, Suicidal thoughts and mental health issues, Tragedy, descriptions and discussions of rape, doubiously consentual incest, omnyouji au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelKittenThesis/pseuds/CruelKittenThesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is a young and talented onmyouji who's job is to lay the spirits of York New to rest. Killua is a veterinary assistant, and Gon's best friend. However, there are secrets hiding under the surface, and could the legendary clan of assassins, the Sakurazukamori, be connected to Killua somehow? Loosely based on Tokyo Babylon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone this is my first official multi chapter fanfiction, and it's very loosely based off of Tokyo Babylon, which is one of my all time favorite manga. It's definitely not nessicary to read TB to read this, but I highly recommend it if you enjoy crying.

__

The tree was monstrous, it took everything, always hungry, always growing. It was not evil, however, it simply was, always feeding, and growing, taking everything given. It was beautiful, always in bloom, pale pink petals dancing with fabricated innocence.

A young boy stood nearby, the long sleeves of his robes rustling in the wind. He could feel it. The pressure in the air, the screaming and crying of someone, or perhaps many someones, long since gone. He began to chant, in the way he had be taught, hoping to calm whoever was crying, only to be hit with a shock by an unseen magical strike and tossed to the side, like a doll.

He let out a sad whimper, and jumped up in shock when a figure moved towards him.

The figure asked something, curiously, he seemed to a be a child, himself. But no matter how hard he tried, the boy could not place a face to the figure, and he could not hear the question asked.

"I'm sorry! The wind!" He cried out, but all the words were swept away. 


	2. Girl In The Ceiling

Gon pressed his gloved hands together and chanted, as he has been taught. It was a simple procedure, even a low level onmyouji would be able to have done it, yet Gon still winced at the figure crying before him, her rage slowly dissipating into sorrow, and from that, acceptance. 

He reached a hand to her crying face, now no longer melted into an inhuman demonic figure of pain, but the grieving face of a pretty young woman. She could have been any young woman, she looked like a number of girls in York New, but her eyes were striking, deep blue eyes. Her long hair flowed like water into nothingness. "Thank you," She whispered to him, as slowly melted into nothingness, finally moving on. 

The teen boy smiled at her, as she vanished, "Farewell!" He turned to the cowering man who had been watching the transaction, as he had been the one to call for Gon's onmyouji services, and stated, "It's okay! Akie-San has departed!" 

 

............

 

Gon patted a small puppy while while he explained the ordeal to Kurapika, who was sitting across from him, and Killua, who was at his side, at the little table, as Leorio was in the kitchen, currently looking for snacks for the uninvited, but always secretly enjoyed, visitors to his veterinary clinic. 

"It's good that everything was able to go without much of a problem," Kurapika nodded approvingly, not trying to look proud of the boy he was the technical guardian and mentor of while he was staying in the city, having been personally hand picked by his aunt to care for him, and growing quite fond of him, as most people who are around Gon tend to do. 

"It was weird, though," Gon noted, as the little puppy tried in vain to remove one of Gon's gloves, "She could only appear on the ceiling." He set down the puppy, but gave it a scratch behind the ears, and it made a contented noise, before curling up by Gon's foot. 

"The ceiling?" Killua looked, skeptical, he wasn't an onmyouji, just a veterinary assistant, but he wasn't stupid, "Why would she appear there?" 

"Mm," Gon nodded, "It seems like the only part of the room she could remember." 

"So this guy takes a girl to his room, and only ever shows her the ceiling from his bed," Killua scowled, "That's pathetic. Honestly, you shouldn't have bothered to help him, let him wallow in the mess he made." 

"He wasn't doing it to help him," Leorio said as he walked into the room, tray of chocolate cookies in hand, "He was doing it to help that poor lady, Gon's too nice of a guy to let her suffer like that." He handed a cookie to Killua, who quickly wolfed it down. "Don't worry," Leorio turned to Kurapika, as he sat down next to him, adjusting his voice to a tone he thought was soothing, "I would never just show you the bed." 

The smaller man's face flushed deeply, and he let out a small huff, and ignored Leorio with the pointed expression of someone who wants the ignored to know just how much they're being ignored, before turning to Gon and smiling, in an a motherly manner, "You did well, I'm sure she's feeling much now."

Killua yawned, "Gon must be a really talented onmyouji, huh?"

Gon looked down quickly, "I'm just a normal onmyouji!" He gave a small smile, "Besides, I think you, Killua, are way more impressive, being a veterinary assistant at the age of sixteen, that's really amazing!"

"MORON!" Killua shouted, his pale face quickly reddening, "There's no such thing as a fucking, 'normal' onmyouji!" He ruffled his own hair, white and soft, "But it is very impressive that I'm a veterinary assistant." He smirked, with a self satisfied smugness, looking both embarrassed and happy to have been praised.

Their respective guardians broken into a shared laugh, a happy noise that filled the small, and somewhat dingy apartment with happiness, and Leorio added, "So when are you getting married?" 

Gon choked on a cookie, coughing as small crumbs flew all around, before waving his arms in embarrassment, trying to make out words while coughing. "Killua is just my friend, he wouldn't want to marry me!" He was finally able to choke out.

Killua, who's face was looked as though it might have had a rash, shook his head, "Obviously, I wouldn't marry an idiot! He's just my best friend." 

Kurapika, smiling, stood up, and picked up a cookie for himself, taking a few bites, "It's good," he admitted, "Thank you." His smile dropped, after a moment, and he added, "We should probably leave soon, it's not safe for us too be out and about so late," he laced his fingers together, "There was another death this weekend. A radical politician, known for pushing for almost violent reforms, he died of a mysterious heart tremor." 

Leorio's smile faultered, "You suspect foul play?"

Kurapika gave a quick bob, his golden hair shaking as he did so, "There's no evidence, obviously, but it seems like the work of the Sakurazukamori to me." 

Obvious concern flashed in Leorio's dark eyes, "The clan that's an enemy of the Frecess clan?"

Killua nodded, "There're a clan of assassins, and forever enemies of the Frecess clan, who are strongly opposed to using the onmyouji arts for murder." He continued, "But no one's ever seen one, so they could be anyone!" 

Kurapika's eyes looked as though they might turn the red they change to when he preforms magic, a trait only shared in the Kutra clan, but they remained the same pale grey brown, as he stared at Killua, "They could even be you."

Gon laughed, interrupting the conversation, "There's no way Killua could be an assassin, Kurapika! He's my best friend, and way too nice to kill someone!" 

"All I meant is that you can never be too careful," Kurapika picked up his own sweater, and handed Gon his bright green jacket. 

Gon groaned as he slipped on his jacket over his plain black shirt, he didn't want to go, but he knew there was no point in arguing, and so he stood up, and walked to the door, "Good night, Killua! Good night, Leorio!" He smiled and waved. 

Kurapika smiled, "Thank you for having us." He gave a small bow.

Leorio's face broke into a grin, and he walked over to his leaving guests, giving Gon's spiked black locks a ruffle, moving them all out of place, and giving Kurapika the smile of someone looking at incredibly precious painting, "You two are always welcome to come by!" He winked at Gon, and leaned in to whisper, "We'll have to plan a double wedding." 

"Huh?" Gon blinked as Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

"What did he tell you?"

"N-nothing! Just that he wanted us to come back soon!"

Kurapika did not look convinced, but didn't question further, only sighing as he let Leorio open the door for them.

"You have to come back soon!" Killua shouted at them as they left, "Otherwise I'll eat all the chocolate in the house, and you won't get any!"

The two onmyouji walked into the night, already picturing the promised chocolates of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I should note, Killua's characterization is going to be much darker than his characterization in HxH canon. There is a reason for this, but spoilers aren't fun, are they?


	3. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be, in general, a short chapter between the longer ones, generally consisting of a flashback or a dream.

There was no one, no one was coming, and the child laid against the bodies, now cold, as if simply being by them could bring them back, at the moment, there was no room for sadness, or any feelings, just a blank acceptance for what was. 

The smell of rot infected the house, and the weak child struggled to stand, the violent hunger, driving his small frame to reach into the empty cabinets, finding nothing. The fridge was empty, and even the trash had been emptied. 

His throat raw from screaming, his golden hair turned brown from dirt, his palms and feet black with dried blood from when he had tried desperately to wake the family who were no longer there. 

He remembered when his parents had chosen this house, their faces smiling, happy to be secluded from the dangerous outer world. He remembered spinning around with his younger brother, describing everything to him in detail, running around in the garden with him, in a world built on childish innocence and sunshine. The isolation had proved deadly, no one had come when he screamed at bodies, with eyes gouged out, laying in beds made of red. It had been days, and no one had come.

Staggering, he pushed himself to the door, and walked. The world was timeless, everything blurred as he went, the primal need for food pushing him to go on, walking hours. 

Finally, the boy found a trash bin, and his tiny hands scraped against the lid. It was pushed to the ground with a clatter, and glossy black bags spilled out. He ripped them open, and bit into a half moldy sandwich, too emotionally drained and too hungry to care. 

Later, he was picked up by concerned adults, and taken away. Soft bubbles and warm water peeled away the grime and blood, and his dirty clothes exchanged for a pair of white pajamas, slightly too large and slightly scratchy. He was placed in front of a bowl of oatmeal, hot and gooey, steam drifting off the top, slathered in butter, and sprinkled with sweet brown sugar. It was untouched.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, you can eat it," a kind woman reassured him. 

"But," Kurapika picked up the spoon and pushed the food around slightly, with no clear intention eating it, "I wonder if I should even eat it."


	4. Dates and Suicides

"I hate it," the woman sobbed, the short strands of her bleached hair whipped around in the wind. Her eyes were red, tears and snot flowing down her face. She didn't feel the urge to wipe it, it didn't matter, nothing mattered, the world was shit. She hated everyone, she hated everything, she hated herself. All her work, all her efforts for nothing, there was no point and no hope. "I hate York New, and I hate the whole world."

Her shoes, pretty red heels which she couldn't afford, made a loud click as she stepped towards the railing of the observation deck. Her blue dress was tossed up by the harsh wind, and had it been yesterday, she would have blushed, quickly tried to cover herself, but now she barely noticed. She didn't even stop the wind from ripping away her jacket, the only thing she wore which wasn't stylish and new. It was an old and warm brown jacket, full of sentimental love, and no longer needed. 

She gripped the handrails, the coldness of the metal flowed into her hands, but instead of letting go, she pressed into it, pulling herself up, and stood on it. She cried and screamed, as she let herself fall off the tower, "I hate it! I hate everyone! I hate this city!"

Her head burst when she hit the ground, angry red gore spilling hatefully over the street, the red seeping in between the cracks in the pavement, and staining everything. Her neck twisted and broken, all her shy beauty mangled. Green eyes staring into nothing, the tears lost amongst the rivers of blood. In the next few hours, her body would be gone, but the hate would remain. 

 

...............

 

"So you see," The tall man behind the desk explained to Gon, "There have been numerous earthquakes, and people have claimed to see apparitions!"

Gon nodded seriously, absorbing the information, "But no one has been serious injured?"

The old man's smile lines showed clearly as he spoke, "Thankfully! So do you think you can spend the night here?"

Gon's smiled widely, brown eyes shining, "Yes! It'll be really fun to stay overnight! I've never stayed overnight on an observation tower before!"

"Oh, you'll have a great time, I'm sure," the older man sighed with a slight relief at the boy's excitement to be working. He was older, and new most young people didn't give much faith in spirits these days, even his subordinates gave him an questioning glance at his insistence on hiring a medium of some kind, so it gave him faith to see such a young boy with such talent. 

 

...............

 

Gon arrived back at the York New Observation and Science Tower that evening, accompanied by Kurapika. The tower had been quite crowded earlier, bustles of school girls snapping selfies on their phones, older couples reminiscing about how long the tower had been here, and how many new buildings had arisen up since they first came, little children too young to even see over the railings, who needed to be held by their parents, legs dangling and arms waving in excitement. Now, it was close to closing time, and the crowds had dissipated somewhat, only a few straggling teenagers and one old couple remained. 

"Okay, now, if anything happens, please call me, and I'll rush over," Kurapika patted Gon's shoulder affectionately. He didn't seem to actually want to leave Gon alone overnight, but accepted it. 

"Of course!" Gon laughed. He loved the observation tower, and seeing it at night fueled him with curiosity. 

"Also, Gon, before I go I need to mention," Kurapika's eyes lowered, "Your aunt called me today, and she wanted me to ask you if you've taken your gloves off."

Gon shook his head quickly, "Nope! I've never taken them off, ever since I was nine years old, Mito-san's always had me wear gloves!" He held up his hands and looked at them, as if the gloves could have melted away when he wasn't paying attention, dissolved into dust. They were still there, simple black leather gloves, if inspected by anyone else, they would look like a fashion statement, albeit an odd one considering the green jacket and boots he always wore. "Why would she even ask?" 

Kurapika paused a moment, unsure of what to say, but he decided to continue, "Gon-" 

"Gon! Kurapuka!" Someone shouted, and there was a loud clatter, as two pairs of feet approached them. The voice, naturally, belonged to Leorio, who was panting and sweating, accompanied by Killua. Killua held two crispy, lightly brown waffle cones, each piled high with many scoops of sweet iced confection. He handed Leorio one that was lightly pink, as he licked the chocolate ice cream he still held in his hands.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurapika blinked, surprised, "The observatory is closing in less than ten minutes!"

"I came to arrange something!" Leorio's smile was wide, which caused Kurapika to side glance him in suspicion.

"Arrange something?" Gon cocked his head.

"A date!" Leorio answered, "Actually, two dates!"

"Between whom?" Gon still had not gotten the connection.

"Between us, and you two," Leorio pointed to himself and Kurapika, and then between Killua and Gon, causing the Killua to blush, and Kurapika to elbow Leorio in the ribs. 

"It's not a date," Killua interrupted, face red, as it always was when teased about Gon, "But, I thought it would be fun if we got to spend the night together here, you know, as friends."

"I would love that!" Gon shouted, like an overexcited puppy, happy to see their favorite person had a treat for them, "I always love to spend time with you, Killua!"

"Moron," Killua mumbled, as he shoved the ice cream towards Gon, "You can have a bite of you want to, though. It's chocolate, the best flavor."

Gon responded by immediately licking it up, not even bothering to take the confection out of Killua's hands, cheeks tinged slightly with pink, as he seemed to, on some level, realize the implications of them both having eaten off the same come.

"Will it really be okay?" Kurapika asked, "Leaving those two here alone."

"We'll be fine!" Gon shouted, face covered in chocolate.

Kurapika sighed, knowing there was no hope in arguing, but gave a somewhat bemused smile, "Okay, I hope you have fun."

"Oh! I before I forget and this melts on me," Leorio stuck out the ice cream he held, and Kurapika, like Gon, simply licked at the ice cream. Leorio, blushed, the implications amplified by the cream being close to white as it was lapped up by Kurapika's tongue.

"Thank you, it's sweet and floral. I like it," Kurapika nodded.

Leorio stuck his chest out, "It's rose flavor."

"Kurapika?" Gon rubbed some of the chocolate smeared on his face with his glove, which did little to actually clean his face, only smearing it further, " I thought you said you didn't want any ice cream earlier, because it's not healthy."

Kurapika looked away quickly, "I got hungry." 

"Then let's go get some dinner!" Leorio held out his hand, large and with many calluses, which seemed to envelope Kurapika's smaller, soft hands. 

They both waved goodbye to the children, Kurapika telling them to be safe, and Leorio telling them to have fun, and walked off, leaving them to their own devices. 

For the following few hours, Gon pulled Killua around, showing him every exhibit, his joy and laugher reverberated through the hallways. The warm sunshiny bubbling Gon always felt around Killua seemed to flow more easily out of him now that they were alone, the tower now a world separate from the rest of reality. 

"Killua!" Gon laughed, breathless, as he leaned on the railing. It was warm outside, a thin layer of condensation covered the bars, and if Gon's gloves hadn't been leather, they would've soaked through.

"What?" Killua sat down next to Gon, and stretched out his legs, like a content house cat inviting his owner to attempt to scratch him.

"I just wanted to say your name! I like the way it sounds!" Gon laughed more, his voice sounding lightly rough from laughing, "Killuuuuuuaaaa!" 

"That's dumb," Killua snorted in response.

"It's not! Killua, say my name!" 

"I won't."

"Killluuuuuuaaaaa!"

"Fine. Gon."

"Killua!"

"Gon!"

"Kiiiiiilluuuuuuaaaaa!"

"Gooooooon!"

They both broke into a shared laugh, before Gon spoke again, his voice soft, but still tinged with the roughness of overuse, "Hey, Killua, do you like living here, in this city?" 

Killua paused, having never given it much thought, it was a city, like any other place, "Sure."

"Really?" Gon asked again, "Are you sure?"

The air grew cold and the wind swirled angrily. Before a response to the question could be made, the hatful air twisted around Gon's ankles and ripped him to the ground. Icy blue bruises formed on his skin, and a smear of blood marked the ground where his head had hit.

"Gon!" Killua yelled, instincts suddenly on edge, like a wild cat waiting for something to strike, every cell in his body having been fine tuned for action, nails growing sharp. He jumped forward, lifting Gon up in his arms with ease, and ran forward.

"I'm okay, Killua!" Gon blinked, lightheaded and breathless, but nothing more than a few bruises and the cut marred his tanned skin. Part of the lightness due to being held like a dainty bride, a thought he quickly shook out of his head as Killua ran them inside the building, "Please set me down!" 

Killua complied, letting Gon slip out of his arms, Gon stumbling slightly, like a bewildered dog, before quickly becoming a wolf, a skilled hunter, running forward to meet his prey. He raised a hand, and began to chant, the life energy flowing around his hands and body, and Killua could see the powerful magic, how it crackled and light up, a brilliant and pure light, warm and inviting, but also dangerous, like how a candle has the potential to become a deadly fire. 

The light flashed and struck something unseen, which let out a shriek, a sharp and shrill sound that sounded as if it could cut skin with the force. However, it was not an attack that Gon had thrown at the apparition, and instead of attacking she leaned into the warm of the spell, letting herself become more visible, a pretty young woman covered in tears and pain.

"It's okay," Gon opened his arms as she drifted down, "We just want to help!"

She smiled at him, her lipstick red as cherries and false love songs, "It's a really stupid story, a kind of dime a dozen thing."

Gon quickly shock his head, "I'm sure it's not!"

She laughed and patted his head, her hands moving through his hair, never actually touching it, "Want to sit outside? You probably can't see the stars, but it's still a nice view."

Killua's eyes were dark, but Gon pulled him forward, and they all sat on the balcony together. It had gotten colder, but it wasn't unpleasant, and Gon zipped up his green jacket, "Tell us your story!"

The woman sighed, looking slightly flustered, "I came to the city with a group of friends, you know? We were all from a tiny town in the middle of nowhere, that no one cares about, but we were determined. We were gonna make it big." She let out a hearty laugh, remembering the friends, a group of teenagers with more dreams than logic, and more ideas than money, bright eyed babies with colored socks, eating ice cream cones covered in sprinkles. "A lot of us backed out, before we even got here, and the ones who didn't had their parents disapprove. Including mine, my mom was dead against it, my dad too, but man, my mom yelled and yelled, and tried to keep me here, while my dad just kind assumed I'd grow out of dumb dreams and get a normal job like everyone else. In the end, only four of us ended up coming here, and we had basically run away, we didn't have the means or the money to contact home once we got here. We didn't have any sort of plan, and just drifted for awhile. My then boyfriend wanted to be a writer, and wrote a bunch of cheesy poetry. My best friend was going to be a singer, and her sister didn't really have a plan, was just a tagalong kid, two years younger. While I wanted to be an actress, as dumb as that sounds. A shy, boyish looking girl who wanted to be an actress? Ridiculous. But I was determined, and even when my boyfriend backed out, sick of living off of instant ramen and living in a rotting one room apartment, and my best friend decided to be responsible and take her sis home, I remained. I was angry at them for leaving me alone, I couldn't afford my stupid apartment, which had been a struggle for the four of us in the first place, and fell behind on my rent. But the one day, I finally did it! I got a movie role!"

"Well done!" Gon clapped.

The woman looked off, her gaze elsewhere, full of nostalgia, "It wasn't even a speaking roll, I was just a waitress, and I didn't even get the part through complete honesty. I had slept with the director, just to ensure it would be mine, but I got to hand the star her coffee in the scene, which was so exciting. I was ecstatic! I bought new clothes! I even called my mom!" She smile faltered, "But then it just turned to shit. That bitch of an actress canceled the movie, and so I was out of a job. And yeah, I get it, she was going through a divorce, she was worried about her health, but I don't care. Where's the sympathy for me when my boyfriend cheats on me, and I live on two packets of instant noodles a week? She's got gallons of money it doesn't matter to her if she misses a movie, but I was riding my whole life on this thing! No one cares! If you're not big you're forgotten, you're dust! I hate this damned city. I hope this Babylon burns to the ground."

Gon gasped at her hands, him holding hers as tightly as was possible, it was like holding gelatin, but he managed to squeeze her tightly, "That's not true! You loved something about this city, even if nothing else, you really loved this tower! That's why you're here, your strongest memories of this place are from this tower! Look!" He pointed at the blue black sky, towards a faint light almost hidden by the artificial glow of the buildings and lamps, "There's even a star out!" 

Her face was a mixture of happiness and sadness, and she her body began to dissipate, dissolving, melting like butter on warm toast, no longer visible, but still tasted, still mattering, "Thank you. I guess I did learn to love one thing about this place. I'm sorry I ruined your date, though, but this tower is really the perfect place for it, isn't it?"

Killua laughed, "You didn't ruin anything, I hope you find some happiness next lifetime." 

As the ghost vanished, both from sight and from the world, Gon's eyes drooped, his head heavy, and falling on Killua's shoulder. He fell asleep, head resting on Killua's shoulder, feeling the softness of his striped shirt, smelling the his sent, which was soft and subtle, like sweet flowers. 

Killua smiled, a hallow thing, more gesture than emotion, and spoke aloud to the person who was now unable to hear him, "You're so pure, I wonder, if you knew everything, would you still want to sleep on my shoulder? Would you want to remain by my side?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, ignoring the first chapter, I'm trying to fit HxH characters into the rolls of the ghosts, however the girl who appears in this chapter ended up being more of combination of the girl who appears in the chapter of Tokyo Babylon, and Rengoku, a girl who appears in the Last Mission movie. Rengoku isn't given much personality or personality other than being full of haterd, having killed herself early on for revenge purposes, but she seemed fitting to use because of that.


	5. Memories and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should deeply apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out, I've been dealing with a stressful home situation, and it very much killed my writing motivation. I will finish this fic, though, I promise you that.

The sun was hot, Gon's robes stuck to him uncomfortably. He raised a hand, and wiped the sweat from his brow. The air was heavy, full of a sent lightly sweet, floral, yet tainted, a tinge of something rotten, pungent, staining. 

The cherry tree was huge, its roots seemed almost sentient, straining against the ground. The branches were dark, like long claws, but the petals beautiful, raining down innocently, like soft snow. 

"Hello!" There was a figure by the tree, and despite how hard Gon looked he couldn't see a face, but the figure was young, probably his age, nine years old. White, small, and thin, he looked like a picture taken out of focus, blurred, an outline. 

Gon smiled back at the figure, a new friend, and the figure smiled back, "Do you like cherry blossoms?"

God nodded enthusiastically, his oddly spiky hair bouncing as he did so, "They're beautiful! I love them!" As if in response, a petal landed on his nose, and he laughed.

"Did you know?" Even with the rest of his face out of focus, the sharp gleam of teeth stood out, "There's a corpse buried under the cherry tree."

Gon's tiny hands curled in on themselves, his voice worried, "But doesn't that hurt the person buried under the tree?"

The figure spoke unheard words, downed out by the wind.

"I'm sorry!" Gon tried to shout, as he held down his sleeves, "The wind!"

 

\----

 

Gon awoke, large brown eyes opened and closed as allowed himself to become in touch with reality, shaking off the dream. It was odd, it didn't feel exactly like a dream, it felt like a memory. "Who was that?" He wondered aloud. It felt important that he remember, but he just couldn't, the face was a blur, the voice was scrambled by wind. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the creak of his bedroom door, and Kurapika stepped in, dressed in a sharp blue suit, looking unusually formal, "I have a job today, it shouldn't be too long, though." He smiled, looking somewhat sad, "Sorry if I woke you up."

Gon shook his head, "I was just about to get up, myself!"

Kurapika leaned forwards and hugged him, warm and motherly, "It won't be long, I should be back before this evening." 

"Where are you going?" Gon asked as Kurapika let go.

"The Nostraude family estate," Kurapika stated quickly, "They own many casinos around York New, and it appears that one of their maids has been possessed."

"Oh," Gon yawned, getting out of bed, as Kurapika walked towards the door, "Do you need any help?"

Kurapika shook his head, he could handle possessions, "No thank you, Leorio will pick me up, there's breakfast ready for you in the kitchen, I've got to run." 

Both waved at each other, as sunlight drifted through the trees, and Gon's thoughts went back to the boy in his dream.


End file.
